


Three and a Half Humans Walk into a Cave

by Harrisii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisii/pseuds/Harrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Bones, Spock and Nyota find themselves stranded on a planet during an iron storm.  On their way to find shelter for the night Jim gets into some trouble involving a plant.<br/>Or that time they found out sex pollen isn’t really a myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat Up Butter Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of writing a multi-chapter fic at the moment. I want to have it finished before I start posting so I decided to test the waters with this little idea. This is the first fic I have ever posted so constructive criticism is welcome. I am also in the process of working out tumblr and going back and commenting on fics that I have read in the past but only left anon comments on now that I have an account that I actually log in to.
> 
> I ticked the rape/non-con because there are elements of it here, what with drugs being involved. However I see it as consensual.

”It’s not good Captain, the ships beaming capabilities won’t be safe for at least another forty hours”

Jim scowled into his communicator “Noted lieutenant, have Mr. Scott comm me as soon as they are made available”

“At least the mission was a success” Jim jumped slightly at the sound of Leonard’s voice, he must have crept up behind him.  “Although I gotta admit I don’t relish spending the night out here”

“Me either” Jim smirked glancing back at Leonard “Were getting too old for this Bones”

Leonard huffed out a laugh “Whatever you say kid, I’ll let you tell the others the good news”

Jim sighed following Leonard, as they entered the clearing he noted that all their gear was at least packed “Bad news, we have to start looking for shelter.  Iron storm.  At least forty hours”

“Very well, I would suggest moving toward higher ground in the hopes of finding a cave, there appears to be little evidence of predators in the area however the nights as we discovered can be quite cold” Spock didn't appear by the news of the iron storm however Nyota was scowling.

"Can't we just head back to the village?"

"Negotiating staying in their community for four days was difficult enough, by the time we get permission to stay another two nights we will be well and truly back on the ship..." Jim trailed of wondering over to a particularly sturdy looking tree “One moment” Jim muttered sizing it up before swinging up into its branches.

“God dammit Jim! You’re a captain not a dam monkey what do you think you’re doing!?” Leonard scowled; Jim noticed his eyes growing wide in panic with a certain level of amusement.

“Didn’t I ever tell you my uncle was a monkey Bones?” Jim called climbing progressively higher

“Doctor I believe he is looking for a vantage point” Spock stated while picking up packs apparently unaffected by Jim's crazy behavior.

“Does he always do this? On all those missions that go wrong” Jim could hear the panic in the Doctors voice

“Bones calm down; the mission hasn’t gone wrong yet”

“Shut up! Jesus Christ I can feel you jinxing us from here and for god sake get down!”

“Now you just sound like Scotty!” Jim laughed enjoying the breeze in his hair as he reached the top of the tree, looking around he immediately spotted a cliff that would provide some shelter if not a cave “Got it!” Jim cried sliding back down the tree and jumping in front of the startled doctor and Spock.  Jim just smiled slapping Bones on the shoulder inclining his head in the desired direction “This way! Move out”

 

Jim was having a great time, he didn’t see the sense in rushing so was allowing Spock to have free run of the place and smiled as he ran around with his scanner “Look at him Nyota, so happy”

Nyota smirked, agreeing despite herself “And what about you captain? Are you having a good time?”

“I am actually, better than Bones! He’s only ever been on life or death missions or missions that go as smooth as silk.  Pretty sure he thinks one of us is going to spontaneously combust” Jim waved his arms to demonstrate the fire, grinning at the sound of a grumbling Leonard following close behind them.

Nyota looked back smiling comfortingly but her boyfriend beat her to the punch “This is not an uncommon occurrence Doctor.  There is no need for worry at this point”

“I’m well aware of that thank you and it only proves to me how dam unreliable those bloody machines are! What if we had been running for our lives?”

“Then we would have weighed the risk of transporting anyway or dealt with the situation at hand” Jim said rolling his eyes “He must be hungry, he gets like this when he’s hungry” Jim stage whispered.  Ignoring Leonard’s abuse, Jim threw him a protein bar “Eat up sugar cup!” Jim smiled when the the grumbling did indeed stop not long after he heard a packet unwrapping.

 

Within an hour they were in site of the cliff and Jim was already starting to plot the best course with hope of finding a cave when he noticed something swaying bizarrely back and forth off the animal path they were following.  “Spock?” He called already moving toward what he could now see was a plant.  Turning he looked for the Vulcan “Spock, there’s some kind of pla… ahhh!” sneezing violently Jim jumped backwards knocking into Spock who had materialized at Jim's side.

“Captain?” Jim felt himself being lifted off the ground

“Don’t touch him, who knows what kind of contaminants he just picked up. The bloody idiot, here” Jim looked up as Leonard knelt in front of him his scanner buzzing.

“Mmm fine Bones”  Jim muttered before launching into a sneezing fit.

“It’s some kind of pollen; nothing in your system is reacting to so far.  Other than your nose” Leonard smirked rummaging in his back he deftly stabbed Jim in the neck.

“Ah fuck, warn a guy would you?”

“I could say the same, it was just an antihistamine, a precaution, don’t be such a baby”

“Doctor I have procured a sample of the plant, in the case that complications arise” Spock had returned holding some kind of gooey looking branch in a sealed bag

“Captain, a storm is approaching” came Nyota’s concerned voice “A bad storm… on the verge of a hurricane”

“Well if it don’t rain it pours” McCoy mumbled taking the sample from Spock with a nod of thanks.

 

Jim actually managed to find a cave to everyone’s relief including Jim who was starting to feel strange.  Once the fire was started and everyone had taken a moment to relax Jim sat next to Leonard “Bones?”

“Yeah Jim”

“I feel weird”

“What?! What do you mean you feel weird?” Leonard jumped up gathering his scanner from his bag before kneeling once again in front of Jim.

“Is it the pollen Doctor” Spock’s voice; Jim also noticed Nyota standing behind him looking worried.

“Oh for… I’m fine, everyone stand down”

“Jesus Jim you’re burning up, your readings are all over the shop.  Christ your heart rate is through the roof”

“May I see doctor?” Spock asked seating himself next to Jim.

“Knock yourself out” McCoy practically threw the scanner to Spock before rummaging in his bag “I need to get his heart rate down”

“Jim your testosterone levels are rising… among other things”

Other things?” Jim asked wearily

“Progesterone, dopamine, adrenaline, serotonin… Jim this is most unusual” Jim shuddered hearing the concern in Spock’s voice and also because he was feeling increasingly strange by the minute.

“Aren’t they all…” Nyota started

“They are” Leonard cut her off.

“We need to concentrate on his adrenaline levels for now” Leonard said finally finding something in his bag and jabbing Jim in the neck.  Jim barely noticed however shortly his eyes began feeling heavy and he allowed his gaze to follow Leonard as he went back to his bag.

“Leonard” Jim spoke softly his body feeling slow.  Leonard froze and Jim took a moment to realize why, he never called him Leonard unless… Jim felt himself blushing.  He also felt his cock hardening.  None of this made sense.  Shaking his head Jim groaned putting his head in his hands, his body trembling “Bones?”

“Here Jim” Jim could feel the man’s bulk settle beside him and he leaned into him unconsciously seeking his warmth.  Although he was unsure whether he was hot or cold, either way he wanted to be close to Leonard.

“Is… Is this a sex pollen thing? Because I could really do without that right now, it’s meant to be a myth.. Right? Spock?” Jim’s voice was edging on panic.

“I am unsure why inducing these hormones would act as a particularly good defensive or reproductive strategy on behalf of the plant” Spock admitted bringing out the bag holding the plant sample.

“Jesus… so he’s really… what? Going into heat? Rut? What?” Nyota sounded panicked

Jim gasped clutching his stomach as a powerful wave of lust washed over him, followed by a wave of dizziness “Fuck…  So I… uhnn… I need to know the situation here because this is likely to get awkward”

“No doubt” Spock uttered, Jim could hear him doing something with his tricorder.  Which was not helpful right at this moment, thank you very much.

“Jim I have administered a sedative, that’s really all I can do from my end.  We just have to keep monitoring you.  It shouldn’t be life threatening as long as we can keep your heart rate down.”

“I… Bones… I don’t like not having control over my own body.  Isn’t there anything you can do?” Jim was genuinely starting to panic at this point, this was less than ideal.

“No, not until I get you on the ship and can do some blood work.  I’m sorry Jim” and he did look sorry, Jim noted but looking at Leonard wasn’t helping.  Jumping up he started to pace the cave, his fists opening and closing.  He felt as if he was about to crawl out of his own skin, sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and every time he tried to walk toward the entrance of the cave he felt his feet wander back toward wherever Leonard was sitting.  Giving a sigh of frustration he sat back down beside Leonard, and his body immediately calmed before but started to heat up.  Curling his arms around his legs he gazed straight ahead determined not to move.

“Leonard… he can’t stay like this for forty plus hours” Nyota spoke up placing a hand on the doctors shoulder.  Jim immediately looked at her hand, her small hand on Leonard’s shoulder.  Un fucking acceptable, Jim felt a growl rise up in his chest and apparently it was audible because suddenly all eyes were on him.  The only reason he noticed was because the world had come back into focus after Nyota had removed her hand.

“Doctor if Jim has focused on Lieutenant Uhura as his potential mate” Spock started his eyes flicking from Jim to Nyota but Leonard interrupted him

“He hasn’t”

“You can not possibly know” Spock argued

“Agh, Spock relax I don’t want ravage your girlfriend” Jim supplied helpfully trying to curl into a ball while simultaneously moving closer to Leonard “No offence” Jim added as a second thought, gaining him a small smile from Nyota “Leonard I swear to god if this gets any worse you are gonna have to tie me up” Jim muttered his breath catching

“I dont think so” Leonard voice had gone quiet, his eyes thoughtful

“Jim…” It was Nyota and Jim this time noticed her pleasing scent as she approached it was a lot nicer when she wasn’t touching things that weren’t hers.  Jim moaned softly hiding his face between his knees and taking a few deep breaths having no idea why he was thinking this way.

“Perhaps some relief could be achieved if… if well…” Jim raised his head and saw Nyota straighten her shoulders with obvious resolve.  He’d seen her do this a number of times, when in a fire fight or negotiating on the bridge but never towards him  “what if he masturbated?” she finally asked her voice strong. Barely a waver, Jim was proud.

“Introducing additional stimuli at this stage is unwise as we don’t know the effect it will have on Jim in his current state” Spock said a slight green staining his cheeks

“Agreed” Leonard murmured patting Jims’ knee in sympathy who whined in response pushing himself closer to Leonard _god his hands_ …

"I... I dont want to anyway.  I just feel... weird and jumpy"

Leonard merely murmured in reply his face serious as he watched his scanner.

“Leonard?” Jim whimpered trying to nuzzle into the doctors neck who gently pushed him away, Jim immediately felt sick.  Standing abruptly Jim went to the corner of the cave curling around himself.

“Jim?” Leonard sighed before clearly deciding to drop it.  Jim squeezed his eyes shut feeling sick, rejected, horny as fuck and twitchy as hell.  He also had no desire to touch himself, none, which struck him as odd, but then what wasn’t odd about this situation.  Calling up the meditation techniques Spock has tried to teach him Jim decided to concentrate on his breathing, the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes were his three crew members crouched around the scanner, Leonard holding the plant sample.

He continued to hear them but only as background noise, his whole world became his breathing.  It was unbearable otherwise but eventually even that wasn’t enough but just as he reached breaking point the source of his torment was directly in front of him.  Leonard was holding out a drinking container Jim had zero interest in, he swiped out a hand in agitation when his fingers brushed against Leonard’s and heat suffused his body. Going rigid he groaned scrabbling towards the doctor who immediately backed up a few paces before sighing in defeat.  “Come over here Jim, sit in front of the fire.  You need to keep warm”

“No” Jim muttered into his own armpit, somehow he had ended up face down on the ground in the battle over his own body.  Hi stomach muscles were quacking and Jim couldn’t stop it “Uhnn” Jim bit his lip his eyes rolling back in his head as his trousers shifted over his erection.  It was almost too much he felt overly sensitive.  “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck… uhnnn fuck”

“We are all adults Jim” Spock’s voice carried over

“Jim, get over here now” Leonard barked

Jim barely managed to right himself stumbling over to the fire to sit between Leonard and Spock.  Frowning he inched closer towards Spock hoping the distance from Leonard would help him keep calm.  Breathing heavily Jim drew his knees up to his chest “So ahhh… can this be what happens in the cave….” Jim gasped as Spock’s scent his nostrils, a flare of heat working down his spine.  In a panic Jim slid quickly over to Leonard butting his hip up against him, gulping he looked at Nyota and Spock’s startled faces and drew himself up as straight as he dared again “...Stays in the cave”

“Jim… we will need to report this to star fleet” Spock began his eyes serious.

“No Mr. Spock I don’t think we will” Jim's head fell between his knees again his face heating.

“Jim” the doctors low tenor practically sent vibrations shifting through Jim's body.

“Ungh” Jim moaned clutching his hands tightly together over his knees trying his best to remain calm.

“The plant, it’s been chemically altered.  We think the inhabitants are using it, however its possible they have been selling it.”

“Orions?” Jim groaned wishing for death.

“It is a distinct possibility” Spock cut in and Jim could hear him pressing buttons, no doubt on his tricorder.

“You’re telling me I’ve been given a date rape drug?” Jim asked horror creeping up on him that he wouldn’t be able to remember his shame.  How would be apologize if he couldn’t remember?

“Nothing quite so simple the doctor and I believe it is designed to lower inhibitions, cause an unnaturally super aroused state and make the victim suggestible and submissive” Leonard tensed as Spock paused causing Jim to look up “It is likely to get worse Jim, however you should come to no harm if you do not fight your bodies instinctual wants so hard.  It will work its way through your system eventually”

“Spock, are you suggesting Jim fuck someone because that’s what it sounded like to me” Nyota was pacing in front of them.  Jim hadn’t even noticed her until this point and he closed his eyes rather then look at her fast movements it was making him dizzy

“Nyota I am merely suggesting that he stop resisting human contact, it is clear that he is less agitated when in physical contact with another”

“Oh” Jim and Nyota mumbled at the same time “Will I remember this” Jim asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“There is no reason why you shouldn’t Jim” Leonard placed a hand on the back of Jim's neck and he leaned into it gratefully his body giving a pleased shudder. He found he was finally able to relax some of his muscles causing a relieved sigh.

“Well I suppose discovering the distributors of an illegal sex drug isn't exactly a bad day’s work” Jim mumbled turning towards Leonard who this time allowed Jim to snuggle in to him.

“Jim?” gasped Leonard as he felt Jim bite down softly running his teeth down the doctors neck withdrawing a shudder before he was pushed away.

“Leonard” Jim grunted trying to get close to the man’s warmth again “Sorry I won’t do it again… please”

“Fine, but behave” and with that Jim was in the man’s arms again happily pressing his face to the doctors neck and inhaling him. He felt delirious, and it was taking everything he had not to lick the his neck.

“mmmm” he mumbled slowly carefully sliding his arms around the doctors waist, not wanting to startle him. He felt the man sigh. “limpet” Leonard mattered running a hand through the younger man’s hair to which Jim keened and leaned back into the touch.

“Fuck… Leonard.  I cant do this, god I’ve never felt like this.  I feel like I need to crawl out of my skin”  Jim began tugging on his clothes stopping when the doctor placed a hand over his stopping his movement.

“No Jim” the simple command had Jim drop his hands to snuggle back into the doctors neck going silent and complacent.

“Well that’s not something I thought I would ever see” Nyota quipped shifting, clearly embarrassed

“I am curious as to why he has attached himself to you doctor and not the Lieutenant” Spock said his head still bent over his machine.

Jim couldn’t be bother responding he was too busy running his nose over McCoy’s neck

“Could be the familiarity” Nyota muttered, Jim could feel the doctors pulse speed up in his neck, could practically taste his arousal.  Groaning he shifted trying to get closer whimpering as his hips shifted into Leonard’s side.

“I would ahh, I would go with that.  Familiarity’ Leonard coughed out discreetly trying to shift jims hips away with little success. Jim’s hips stuttering as he felt fingers grasp at him.

“fuck, ahhh… don’t touch me… Oh god” Jim groaned his mouth falling open on Leonard's neck as fingers dug into his side.

“Maybe we should sing camp fires or something?” Nyota was staring into the fire throwing furtive glances at Spock who for his part was still wholly focused on his tricorder his brow furrowed.

“Doctor, it is too early to give him another sedative and yet his heart rate is continuing to rise”

“Yeah I figured that out already Spock” Leonard muttered trying to dislodge Jim with little success only making him cling harder.

“Body contact is no longer working as a calming agent?”

Jim could feel Bones grit his teeth and it conjured up all kinds of memories.  _His jaw, is right there_.  Jim licked it.  Bones jumped “Fuck!  No it would appear not!”

“Surely Jim wouldn’t want us to see him like this” Nyota piped up again still looking into the fire.

“We have little choice, the cave is small and there is a storm”

Leonard coughed still trying to dislodge Jim, but he wasn’t having it “Leonard please just… please… just for one… uhnn…fuck… just for one second.  Kiss me please…”

“Do you need assistance Doctor?”

“No I just… need a second to… Jesus… JAMES STOP!” Jim immediately rocked back onto his knees his ass resting on his heels, shaking from head to toe.  His needing to please Leonard outweighing the drug by small degrees.  But he could feel himself losing the battle, his brain already fogging over and yet he lowered his head and placed his shaky arms behind his back grasping a wrist.  He could feel himself losing touch with reality the only thoughts he was able to hold onto were that Leonard didn’t want him, and yet he had never needed him so badly in his life.  His last coherent thought was hoping that he didn't ruin his command or his relationship because of a plant. 

* * *

 

Leonard took a few deep breathes taking stock of the situation.  Frankly he was surprised his command worked. Ignoring the heavy silence that had descended on the room Leonard observed Jim. His entire body was shaking so badly his teeth were chattering and there were tears running down his face.  “Shit Jim, I’m sorry” Leonard lifted off the ground and was by the younger man’s side in a second “Spock, do we have a blanket? He’s going into sho… mmmph” Jim was kissing him.  Leonard pushed ineffectually on his shoulders, Jim had his hands in his hair and was pulling him into him. Leonard wavered for only a moment as he felt Jim’s tongue lick into his mouth but then he was all instinct and in a moment had Jim flipped face fist on the ground as he held his arms behind his back.  But Jim continued to struggle; he was whimpering and pulling so hard he was going to dislocate his arm in short order.

“Spock, bandage” Leonard’s voice came out rough and warn but he couldn’t worry about that now, he was too busy with a handful of worry. Digging his knee harder into the kids back Leonard took the bandage from Spock and proceeded to tie his hands, taking careful note that it wasn’t too tight, or liable to break.  Standing he helped Jim to kneel once again allowing him to kiss along his neck and snuggle into him once again minus arms because _fuck it_ , he was busy looking for a dam sedative.  Finding one he jabbed it into Jim’s neck who immediately went lax, he only hoped the double dose wouldn’t add to his current predicament once he woke.  With a heaving sigh Leonard sat back down.  Dragging Jim to lay on his side beside him.

“well…” Leonard started his head in his hands “By my count, with how much the last sedative didn’t effect him I would say we have about ten to fifteen minutes before Casanova is awake and ready to go again” Spock was finally starting to look stressed, whereas Nyota just looked pale as hell.  “the way I see it, we only have two options” Leonard said addressing himself to Spock “as acting captain, seeing as Jim has gotten himself sexually compromised you and myself as CMO will have to decided”,,

“Understood, what are our options doctor”

“we either tie him up further and leave him, hope that it doesn’t put too much stress on his system Or give him what he wants and hope that it assists with his body ability to handle to drug and with processing it faster”

“I cannot condone that Doctor, without consent that would be rape”

“Better than letting him die” Nyota spoke up

“That would be debatable”

“Spock you seriously expect me to sit here and let you put the captains life at risk when we could help” Nyota was grabbing at the Vulcan's shoulders her eyes wide.

Leonard coughed, he was ignored

“The captain has had a difficult past, a past that would effect his decision in this matter greatly” Spock’s voice was soft but determined

“He told you?!” And suddenly everyone was looking at Leonard again

“He did not”

“then how the hell did you know? It sure as hell aint in his records, he wiped those clean first year of the academy”

“What are you talking about?!” Nyota said standing up once again throwing her hands in the air

“Nothing!” Leonard yelled

“It’s clearly something” Nyota huffed her frustration obvious.

“Its Jim’s business, which is why I want to know how you know” Leonard turned back toward Spock

“I could ask the same of you doctor” and Leonard had, had enough.  _Who did the pointy eared bastard think he was_.

“Im his best god damned friend, his doctor… and his lover”

Leonard swore he saw a switch flick in the god dam goblins eyes before he looked away “That explains… some inconsistencies that I have witnessed, it also solves our dilemma”

“Hardly”

“Wait, wait… what?” Nyota was glancing between them frantically clearly somewhat frazzled, Leonard hadn’t seen Nyota this frazzled since Spock was about to be swallowed by a volcano

“Questions later Ny, solution time now” Leonard placed a hand over Jim’s forehead manually checking his temperature hoping to keep himself calm as well as comfort Jim.

“The solution is simple; we must try an alternative method of calming Jim.  You doctor possess the right, which has no doubt previously been given by Jim and you also have the ability to give Jim and the drug what it needs”

“I can’t, not with you two here… you’re his crew, his family”

“Nyota and myself will move to the front of the cave, the wind which would also no doubt knock us over if we were outside will block most of the sound and we will take the tarp to keep us dry.  We will be cold but protected from the worst of the storm. This is acceptable for a certain amount of time”

“Alright then” Leonard took a shaky breath seeing no other option but to agree.

“Is this actually happening right now?” Nyota asked her voice more high pitched then Leonard had ever heard it. “We’re are going to leave the cave so Len and Jim can…”

“fuck” Leonard supplied helpfully his face grim

“Come Nyota” Spock walked over and took her by the elbow over to the supply packs while Leonard ran his hand through Jim’s sweaty hair trying not to panic.


	2. Fish Like to Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am neglecting my work to post this second chapter... I couldn't help myself.

Jim woke violently with Leonard’s name on his lips; it was the only word he could remember his as her arched his body into and away from the fire that was consuming him.  The only thing more prevalent than his confusion was his need to be touched.  Yet he still jumped at the cool touch to his forehead before moving towards it a scratchy sound exiting his throat.

“Okay kid, I’ve got ya… hang on”  Jim felt his clothes being removed and his arms being untied “Now listen, we’re gonna be quiet and we’re gonna be quick” Jim couldn’t comprehend the words but moved toward them all the same.  A frustrated whine exiting his lips when his arms became tangled in his own shirt.

“Christ sake, wait one minute would you?” and then the shirt was over his head and Leonard lips covered his own, Jim immediately calmed, the kiss like diving into a cool pool.  Groaning he reached up to hold Leonard to him trying to press more of his fevered skin to the older man, their chests connected and Jim was gasping in need as his wild scrabbling began again.  He needed Leonard’s skin against his own, now. Ripping at Leonard’s pants a part of his brain registered surprise that Leonard was allowing It but he didn’t have long to contemplate it as he soon had Leonards pants open.  Flipping them Jim straddled Leonard his hands trying to go everywhere at once, he wanted to bend down and take him in his mouth but the fire was demanding one thing above all else.

“Jim” his name spoken as a command finally drew his attention and he was looking into Leonard’s eyes which were full of concern and frustration rather than lust. “C’mere” he whispered, and that was all it took and Jim was leaning down kissing Leonard, licking into his mouth before biting softly down his neck.  He felt Leonard undo the clasp of his pants and he sat up shakily ripping them of and then he was back kissing along the other man’s chest reaching behind him to grab at the other man’s cock.  Feeling it in his hand shot sparks all down Jim’s spine, his eyes rolling back in his head and he began to shake again. “Uhhhh…. Le… mmmm” dropping his head onto Leonard’s shoulder Jim groaned his muscles clenching.

“You need to tell me what you need Jimmy, anything.  Just tell me” Jim felt Leonard’s words through his whole body as they vibrated up through his chest.

“Leonard” Jim practically sobbed into his chest, nuzzling himself closer but barely able to move the rest of his body as it was shaking so hard.

“Fuck” Leonard sat up, bringing Jim with him he turned so that his back was resting against the wall.  Jim allowed Leonard to pull him against his chest with a grateful sigh but then hissed pulling away as the Doctor reached for his erection.  To sensitive and on edge, the touch like an electric shock.

“No… please” he mumbled into Leonard’s shoulder his shaking increasing, his teeth chattering but then he felt a finger at his entrance forcing its way so quickly he barely registered it entering until it was rubbing insistently against his prostate. Jim’s head was thrown backwards with the force of his body’s reaction, thrusting himself back onto the finger Jim moaned his body arching and quaking.

“Leonard, fuck me please” Jim whimpered his eyes completely loosing focus as he felt a second digit working its way in and yet his mind was suddenly able to broach his foggy mind.

“Oh look who found his words” Leonard snarked with a grunt, the effort of holding the younger man up stealing his breath.

“Bones, I…. uhnn I can’t.  God I can barely move…. Fuck oh my god.  Please just do it now… Please Leonard” and then Jim was lying on the floor somehow unhurt and Leonard was right there, kneeling between his legs.  Leonard looked just as crazed his trousers hanging open, his impressive erection pointing right at Jim and a bottle of medical grade lube falling from his hands.  Jim could only moan, the lack of contact liable to make him mad.  He reached a trembling hand out and spread his legs invitingly and then Leonard was just there, no teasing just bending down over Jim and guiding himself in slowly but with persistence, not stopping till he was balls deep.  Jim’s arms immediately wrapped around Leonard and he let out a loud moan burying his face into the doctors neck seeking comfort as much as contact “Please” he choked out and that was all it took for Leonard to start moving, setting a brutal pace, he pulled away slightly to get better leverage and Jim was rendered silent his mouth falling open, he could finally breathe.

“Fuck… Jim.  This better fix you, you idiot. Uhnn… only you could find a plant that.  Uhhh fuck.  That. Would. Make. Your. Libido. Crazier. Then. It. Already. IS!” Leonard punctuated his words with thrusts and Jim shivered not really caring what he said so long as he kept talking and moving.  Jim moaned the pleasure overwhelming but at the same time it had an unnatural taste that Jim found himself resenting and tried to pull away from concentrating on Leonard and what he was doing to him.  Looking into Leonard’s eyes he finally registered the words and managed to raise a hand to his face who turned his head kissing it softly.  Jim smiled at the contrast.  “L..Love you to Bones” Bones moaned and sped up his thrusts gripping Jim’s hips tightly “Come please, inside me”

“Not… yet” Leonard moaned and changed his angle, lifting Jim’s hips of the floor as he slammed into him and Jim saw stars as Leonard thrust right into his prostate

“Fuck!”

“Yeah” Was all Leonard said his face showing his concentration just as much as his pleasure

“God you… Uhnn Leonard, don’t s… oh god”

“mmmm… there’s the mouthy captain I remember”

Jim shivered his back arching, scrabbling at the ground he tried to find purchase on the cold stone floor to no avail.  “Leon… ard… ahhhhh god” Jim’s voice broke as his shoulders and head scraped against the stone floor.  A huge pressure was building in his groin and behind his eyes. Finally it was too much and Jim came between them.  Seeing white he shivered and shook, feeling Leonard still thrusting, his eyes rolled back as aftershocks rocked his body for longer than he thought possible but he couldn’t relax, couldn’t come down. His body remained taught and straining towards Leonard.  Confusion meshed with panic and Jim, tried to reach out toward Leonard however his weak arms refused to co-operate.  Then after what felt like an age to Jim Leonard grunted and curled down and into Jim as he came.  Jim screamed, feeling his lovers seed enter him was like liquid fire pouring directly to his center and his entire body convulsed and then held rigid as what felt like another orgasm wracked his body.  Jim let out a pained whine as the unnatural pleasure sped through his system with seemingly no end and then collapsed back against the floor his body going lax as his mind faded to black.

* * *

 

 

“Jim?” Leonard panicked scrabbling of the floor wincing as his knees protested “Jim?” tapping the side of his face gently Leonard frowned and reached for the nearby scanner frowning as the results came up.  Running a shaky hand through his hair Leonard breathed a sigh of relief, his numbers were slowly returning back to normal.  Throwing away the scanner he leant down to lift Jim of the floor but ended up jumping a foot as he felt a hand on his shoulder “FUCK! Spock, what the… Jesus… Christ I’m naked here!” Leonard quickly did up his pants, then eyes going wide realized what Jim must look like and quickly bent down to throw a shirt over his groin.

“What is the captain’s condition doctor?” Leonard rolled his eyes at the protocol.

“It looks like Jims coming back to us, now Spock please.  Let me get him dressed”

Leonard was surprised to see Spock look away awkwardly an obvious blush hinting at his cheeks “Lieutenant Uhura heard screams and insisted I check on your wellbeing and that of the captains”

This time it was Leonard’s turn to blush “I couldn’t exactly keep him quiet” Leonard muttered looking over his shoulder at the man in question.

“Understood, I will return momentarily” and then he was gone and Leonard breathed a sigh of relief.  Walking over to Jim he methodically cleaned him with his undershirt before dressing Jim carefully.  Not wanting to rouse him if he could help it, He then made a pillow for him out of his science blues and put more wood on the fire.  Leonard looked for a blanket or a spare shirt to cover his naked torso before giving up and sitting down next to Jim.  Everything felt a little surreal, him and Jim had done some crazy things in their time but having sex while in a cave with co-workers was never something that they had wanted to try.  Sighing to himself he couldn’t help wondering what this would mean for Jim and his relationship with Spock and Nyota, he only grew more concerned as he watched Spock and Nyota return looking cold and shifty Leonard glared before looking at the fire determined to avid eye contact for as long as possible.  There was silence for a long awkward moment before Nyota coughed

“Ah, Leonard?” Leonard scowled and didn’t bother looking up from the fire “Hows Jim?” Leonard’s shoulders slumped suddenly feeling quite tired all of a sudden, still not wanting to confront this situation he ignored Nyota for a moment.

“Sore! And giving up his dreams to become a botanist… permanently.  In fact I think I might avoid all plants for the foreseeable future… even vegetables” Leonard tensed hearing the perky, if raspy voice before feeling Jim sit up beside him.  Jim leaned into him heavily but seemed to be stable enough; Leonard discreetly reached for the scanner.

“Jim, I…” Spock started abruptly getting cut off

“Nope, Spock we aren’t talking about what happened here, not yet.  Look at poor Bones and Nyota, sensitive souls. Clearly”

Leonard smirked as Nyota snapped to attention looking affronted “we were merely concerned about your health Kirk, god forbid someone gives a shit”

Jim grinned slipping back into his banter easily, Leonard noted that as far as his hormonal levels he was almost back to normal but was showing signs of dehydration.  Steadying Jim with both arms, Leonard got up awkwardly only letting go of Jim once he was sure he could hold himself up.

“Ohhh phhhhh.  Your just mad cause my boyfriend is more ripped than yours” Jim said looking towards Leonard with an over the top dreamy expression before narrowing his eyes “Bones, where did your shirt go man?”

“Oh please have you ever even seen Spock without a shirt?” Nyota huffed, glancing at the doctor with judgmental eyes.

“Only in my dreams, my long hot dreams where everyone on the bridge is naked and…. Well never mind” Jim smiled looking pleased with himself “Oh and that one time we were stuck in that cell for a week.  There wasn’t much to look at or entertain myself with apart from Spock’s person”

“I feel as if I should point out that Vulcan muscle mass is distributed differently to that of humans” Spock stated calmly but Jim barked in laughter none the less his eyes crinkling.

“Can we go back to the part where you and Spock were naked in a cell together?” Nyota squeeked her eyes wide

“Really Nyota! What a filthy mind you have, I never said we were naked.  Just that Spock was without a shirt at some point.  But if it helps you… sleep or whatever at night you can imagine it however you like” Jim winked before collapsing into Bones as he came to sit beside him.  Leonard thrust a water bottle under his nose and Jim drank, closing his eyes in pleasure.

“I never… I didn’t… I…” Nyota looked around the room clearly looking for back up.  Spock merely raised his eyebrows and Leonard was too busy monitoring Jim’s water intake before snatching the drink back

“No more, you will make yourself sick you idiot” Leonard watched as Jim’s grin lit up his entire face before he snuggled back into the doctor looking out at the other couple in the room.

“Nyota, Jim was attempting to diffuse the awkward atmosphere by being crude” Spock spoke up edging himself closer to the fire and spreading out his hands.

“So you weren’t naked in a cell together for a week?” Nyota asked moving closer to her boyfriend.

“I did not say that” Spock said a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

“They took our clothes, if I remember rightly” Jim spoke up helpfully

Leonard merely shook his head sharing what he was sure was an exasperated glance with Spock.

“Even had to snuggle together for warmth”

At this Spock raised an eyebrow “It was entirely for warmth Nyota”

Jim grinned at Nyota’s shocked expression “Except for all of my erections, it’s pretty awkward waking up naked next to an attractive man that isn’t your boyfriend you know.  Poor little guy was so confused” Jim said looking down toward his crutch with a sad expression.  And then Nyota was laughing and Leonard found himself going along with it clutching Jim tighter to him.

“So ah, how long have you guys been…?” Nyota asked gesturing between them

“five years” Leonard replied reaching behind Jim to grab his shirt and putting it on, ignoring Jim’s soft whine. 

“Five years!?” Nyota asked and Leonard realized that Spock looked fairly shocked as well

“Yeah” Jim mumbled resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder his eyes closing.  Leonard held him closer stroking his thumb soothingly against his side.

“we ahh started sleeping together second year into the academy” Leonard mumbled poking the fire with his free hand

“But Jim slept with everything on campus” Leonard flinched at Nyota’s remark and left Jim to reply who did groggily

“Mmmm slept with two people in first year… then after that three others including Bones” snuffling into Bones neck Jim yawned “not that it’s any of yer business”

“What about Gaila?” Nyota asked looking confused “I thought you guys had a thing going on?”

Leonard scowled, he didn’t like talking about Gaila, It still stung and he felt Jim curl into him more “we did”

“wait… what… we?” Nyota put her head in her hands; she was clearly having a bad day

“We weren’t exactly exclusive; there were a couple of people we used to invite into our bed back at the academy.  But after Gaila died… we didn’t anymore.  So I guess we are what you would call exclusive now”

Nyota just sat there looking shell shocked and Leonard rolled his eyes.

“But he flirts with everything!”

“I like to flirt” Jim smirked

“Yeah an fish like to swim, what’s your point Nyota?” Leonard was starting to feel defensive

“Don’t you get jealous?”

Lenard huffed out a soft laugh “Nah, it’s just who he is.  I’m not out to change that, sides it’s hard to get jealous when you know that come end of day he’s gonna be in your bed not theirs”

“Humans are not naturally monogamous, as Vulcans are” Spock’s voice carried over the awkward silence “It has been a point of curiosity for Vulcans that the majority of humans strive toward something that is essentially unnatural to them but they find worth developing”

This apparently didn’t help Nyota’s shell shocked expression but eventually she looked up “Gaila used to talk about these two men she was sleeping with.  That she thought she might love, but that they were too wrapped up in each other to give her what she really needed”

Leonard frowned his head falling as Jim made a small distressed noise “She was very dear to both of us” the rest went unsaid but Nyota leant into Spock the mood once again sober.

“So” Nyota finally muttered “Is this going to be one of those stories that people hear about but never believe actually happened?”

Jim smiled into Leonard’s neck “I hope so, I know we have to report what happened but I sure don’t want people knowing that I went insane and the only way to cure me was to have my brains fucked out by my CMO while my first officer and communications officer were in the same cave, listening to everything.  I have to say it wasn’t a pleasant experience, no offence Bones but it was more like torture then a sex aid”

Leonard snorted lifting his hand to stroke at the back of Jim’s neck comforting before speaking softly to the top of Jim’s head “It wasn’t exactly stellar for me either, It’s hard to enjoy yourself when you’re wondering if your partner is gonna drop dead at any minute”

“We can only hope that through this discovery we may be able to put a stop to the trading of this substance” Leonard was glad to note that Spock was starting to look a little less frost bitten

“mmm” was all Jim said leaning more heavily on Leonard.  Looking down Leonard smiled, looking at his relaxed features.

“Well this one has checked out, what do we say to never talking about this again then?” Leonard asked trying to keep his voice light.

“Agreed” Spock was putting wood on the fire carefully sorting through the pile they had collected while Nyota was still looking into the flames a thoughtful expression on her face, but then she looked up a small smile on her face “Of course Leonard, I’m just glad he’s okay to be honest”

Leonard tightened his arms around Jim, stroking his hair “So am I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or Kudos if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I was very nervous about posting this. The next and final chapter should be up tomorrow, it is already written I just have to edit.


End file.
